kentbandarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Earshot
Hardcore / Nu-Metal Ashford, Kent 1998 (as Flipside), 1999-2000 (as Earshot) Band Members * Ken Graham - vocals * Chris Pritchard - guitar, backing vocals * Nick Withersby - bass, then guitar * Ben White - bass * Martyn Cheesman - drums * Andy Huckstead - drums. Replaced Martyn in late 1998 * John Wood - bass. Replaced Ben in Sept 1999. * Scott Byatt - drums. replaced Andy in 2000 Info Influenced by the likes of Will Haven, Deftones and Quicksand, Earshot's fusion of Hardcore, Nu-Metal and Emo essentially spearheaded the explosion of similar young bands in the area, along with Folkestone outfit Breakneck, a band with which they played on a regular basis. The band formed under the name Flipside, but changed name to Earshot around the beginning of 1999 after initial drummer Martyn left. Related Bands * Elemental - John, Martyn * F.U.T.A. - John, Martyn, Ken * Eschatology - John, Ken * Citizen X - Andy * Headunit - Scott * Hindsight / My Life In The Making - Ken * Dead Life Portrait - Chris * The Guillaume Seam - Chris * Balbulus - John * Tragic Millennium - John * Jesus Fix - John * Arcaine - Andy * One Time Champion - Chris, Andy * Springtide Cavalry - Andy * Lakes - Scott * CURb - Martyn * Recordings As Flipside: 1998 "Cynik" demo 4 tracks, recorded at Delta Studios, Chartham, Kent. Engineered by Julian Whitfield. As Earshot: 1999 "E.S.T." CD demo # Bb Derivative # Under The Thumb # Red-Eye # Woven # Undone # Quick Break Recorded at 4th, 5th + 7th April 1999 at Delta Studios, Chartham, Kent. Engineered by Julian Whitfield. 1999 "L.E.D." CD demo # Blindspot # Weak Link # Crooklock # Quick Break Recorded sometime in 1999, at The Granary Studio, Lamberhurst, Kent. Engineered by Guy Denning. 2000 3 song demo # Approach # Testing His Good Nature # Devises Recorded 2000 in Islington, London. Never released, and no copies seem to exist now. Gigs As Flipside: * ??/??/98 - Ashford, The Victoria (possibly with Eschatology?) * ??/??/98 - Tenterden, outdoor party * ??/??/9? - Wye, Wye College (supporting Jabba). Possibly Feb 1999. As Earshot: * 06/03/99 - Ashford, The Victoria (supp. Eschatology + Breakneck) * ??/03/99 - Ashford, Working Men's Club (supp. Breakneck + The Chineapples, w. Grudge) * 23/07/99 - Ashford, Working Men's Club (supp. Chromosome, w. Headunit + Elusive) * ??/10/99 - Rochester, Dusk Till Dawn (supp. Lever) * 22/10/99 - Bournemouth, Mr. Smith's (supp. Snub + Relapse) * ??/11/99 - Norwich, Fat Pauly's (supp. Floor (pre-Hundred Reasons) + Demise I) * ??/11/99 - Bristol, Fleece & Firkin? (supp. ???) * 13/11/99 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (supp. Janus Stark) * 27/11/99 - Bristol, Green Bank (supp. Kaned & Unable, w. Breakneck) * 17/12/99 - Canterbury, Cardinal's Cap (+ Headunit). Not sure of order? * 15/01/00 - New Cross, Goldsmith's Tavern (supp. Bind) * 18/02/00 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (+ Breakneck). Not sure if this happened? * 25/02/00 - Ashford, The Victoria (upstairs) (+ Headunit). Not sure of order? * 02/03/00 - Bournemouth. Mr. Smith's (supp. Snub + GF93, w. Breakneck) * 30/03/00 - Maidstone, Union Bar (+ ?King Knut?) * 20/05/00 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (supp. Snub)